The Secrets Of A Mask
by Lily Bell
Summary: A broken down Hermione seeks refuge under a new name while a Slytherin and A Gryffindor seek this new lady, but who has what it takes to figure out who this person is?
1. Prologue

The Secrets of a Mask  
  
I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books. What I do own is the plot, and the characters I made up (don't worry, there aren't many of them) Enjoy the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Stop s-s-stop please stop! I'm begging you! Leave me alone, please!" Hermione cried into the silent night. However, it didn't work. The pain kept coming as did her shrieks and wails, but he would not stop. Harder and harder he pushed.  
After 5 more excruciating minutes of pain and torture, he stopped. Slowly, he pulled himself up, gathered his clothes, and left. He walked quickly into the night, as if nothing had happened.  
Hermione just stayed where she was. Sobbing and cursing herself for letting this happen. The pain still lingered, as she knew it would. And this was just the beginning of the pain. This was just the first bit.  
She finally pulled herself together. Grabbing her clothes together, she gathered up all the strength she could muster, and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, o one was there when she entered to see her sobbing. After all, it was after curfew. She rushed up to her dorm, thankful that the other girls were asleep, and stumbled into bed.  
She couldn't' let this ruin her life. Or, at least that was what she kept telling herself. And as she cried herself to sleep, she could just see his twisted smile at her pain, and she knew it wasn't over.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
That was the day Hermione Granger's spirit was broken. But the worst thing was, that while many people noticed, they didn't seem to care too much. A girl had gone through hell in one night, and no one knew. Or at least, no one cared enough to ask. And that was the last day anyone had seen the spark in Hermione's eyes. 


	2. Bookstore Hottie

Chapter 1: A Broken Puzzle  
  
Hermione woke with a start. In exactly 1 week it would be her first day back at Hogwarts since summer began, and it would start her last year of Hogwarts. She hadn't gone and spent this time with the Weasly's and Harry mainly because she needed time to fix everything up, and to get back in order. It wasn't going to be easy, but she would do it. She was going to go back to Hogwarts with a bit of a change, and gradually change while fading into oblivion, so she could live her life out of the lime-light, and this meant no Harry Potter.  
  
She rolled out of bed, and made for the door, which was a challenge considering she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She was too lazy to do anything except walk. When she finally opened her eyes, after walking into a wall or two, she saw her cat, Crookshanks, staring at her as if she had 3 heads.  
  
She stumbled down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs. God, she loved her dad's breakfasts. It was the only thing he could cook other than using the grill, but boys, was he good at it. Her mouth was starting to water, and she new that if she didn't eat something soon, there would be a puddle of drool at her feet.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she saw a plate already made and as she sat down to eat, her dad walked in, a broad smile on his face. "Hermione, did you get any mail yesterday?" he asked. "Because you got some today, and I'm sure you'd love to have a look at it. It's your Hogwarts letter, but here you go, you might want to take a look at it."  
  
Hermione took the letter, knowing full well what had made her fathers face grin so broadly. She also knew that her mother was still asleep and would be waken up to the sounds of his congratulating her. She took one glance at the letter he father had handed her, and knew she was right. "Oh, look Dad, I was made Head Girl. Guess this means I'm in for another hard year."  
  
Of course, she was thinking ~Bloody Hell! Can't they just say you're a good student without having my free time consumed by more work? I need a break! Please don't let this be too hard. Leave me alone you bastards~ But, her lovely fake smile that she had gotten so used to wearing was still plastered faithfully in place. There was no way for her dad to know that this WASN"T what she wanted at all.  
  
"This is so fantastic! I'm so proud of you dear! We must celebrate!" He dad pulled her into a squashing hug, while he congratulated her over and over. Just as she thought, in walked her mother, eyes still filled with sleep.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" she asked while fighting back a yawn.  
  
"Our wonderful baby girl was made Head girl of Hogwarts!" Her father was trying not to yell in his excitement, but was failing miserably.  
  
"Well, isn't that just fantastic. When we go to get your school supplies we will have to get you something special!" Her mother seemed almost perky now, and it was too much for Hermione to take.  
  
If you can't tell, ever since that dreadful night last year Hermione had changed. She was no longer the spunky, optimistic Hermione everyone loved to hate for being too smart. Now she was a different person. She was never excited, never enthusiastic, she had been broken, and no one had cared to tenderly pick up the pieces, and even if they had tried (and few had) they didn't put the pieces back in the right order, and now it was too late to change the damage that had been done. It would take a miracle to get the ld Hermione back, and she knew that, even if no one paid enough attention to see if the situation could be helped.  
  
"If you don't mind, I am planning to go to diagon alley today. Don't worry, I can get there by myself, but what I'll need is some money to change into wizarding money, and judging by this list, I'll need a lot. Oh, and I was hoping that after wards, like tomorrow, I could go to the mall, and pick out a few new outfits." Hermione let the second bit of what she had said seem as if it was an afterthought, even if it really wasn't. She wanted to buy a new outfit or two, just so people weren't thinking she was that awful looking. In truth, over the summer, and last year, she had totally changed. Her frizzy hair was now tamed into a less frizzy straight hairstyle that curled up at the bottom. Not too mention that it went down to the middle of her back. Her honey colored eyes are still as captivating as before, and since her fifth year she had learned how to decently apply make-up, to give her a more adult look. All in all, many people thought she could easily become a model, or even a super model if it was what she wanted to do.  
  
"Ok dear. This should be enough for you're shopping escapades!" He mother had handed her well over $300, and Hermione knew that was her money for both days, but it was also permission to get a few new outfits, and she couldn't have been more pleased for her current state, unless, she was still the old Hermione, then she would have been ecstatic. Her parents rarely gave out money as if it grew on trees. They were too conservative.  
  
Hermione thanked them, and rushed to grab her purse, and ran outside to get her car, a 'Welcome Home' present so to speak. It was a lime green VW Bug convertible, the dream car she'd always wanted. Throwing her purse onto the passenger's side seat, she sped off, feeling great. This would be so fun. This would be a totally new experience for her. Maybe she'd even be good at it. Well, she'd just have to wait and see!  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Harry and Ron just couldn't understand it! Ever since last year, sometime in May, Hermione had seemed very different. They never really noticed it, until they were sent her owl telling them that she wouldn't be coming to the burrow like she normally did. Instead she gave them a fake story about watching her neighbor's cat for the entire summer, which was a lie, because Hermione's neighbors didn't have a cat. They knew this because Hermione was always complaining about how they hated cats, and couldn't stand Crookshanks! It just didn't add up.  
  
The first thing Harry did once he got to the Burrow was asked if Hermione was there. The Weasleys then told him about her not being able to make it, and being the person he is, he immediately did a Hermione type thing; he started adding everything up in his head. Since when had Hermione not enjoyed the burrow?  
  
He then realized that she had seemed distant for a while now, and when he told this to Ron, he frowned and they began going over the facts, again and again. Now, 4 weeks later, they were preparing to go to Diagon Alley to collect their school things. Both boys were in need of new robes, and they had to get all the new textbooks for their 7th year.  
  
Harry Potter had changed a lot over the last year. He was no longer clumsy, if anything, her was graceful. He held his head high at 6ft 2 in, and people would swear that his ego was the size of a pea. This doesn't mean, however, that he had gotten rid of his ego. It was still there, feeding off of whatever he felt at the moment. He also had a very annoying way of making people feel sorry for him, so he could get what he wanted, and it really worked. When he tried, he could get any girl he wanted in bed with him. This was a skill that he had found come in handy*Wink Wink*  
  
Ron, However, had become a tower, and could have every girl. At his feet in a matter of seconds, he was just so damn blind that he didn't see it. His sexy red hair and tall figure at 6ft 6in had left him the object of many girls' affections. He had taken after Bill when it came to girls; only he kept his hair short, and hadn't bothered with an earring. That was the look stolen by his brother. No, he was more of a Quidditch star styled person. He could always be found with a broom in his hand, and Quidditch robes slung over his shoulder, if he wasn't in class, or wearing them that is. Overall, they were among the top 10 sexiest guys at Hogwarts, and Harry for one loved it, but Ron was totally oblivious, he was so caught up in everything else.  
  
Ron and Harry were both woken up at 9:00am to the yelling of Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ron groaned, put a pillow over his head, and attempted to go back to sleep. The sound was not blocked out though; he could still hear them perfectly. It sounded like they were arguing about her new outfit she had bought the other day. Ron personally had already gotten into a fight about it, but without any success, she still bought it, and was planning to wear it outside, in public. At the time, he had been too tired from fighting with her about everything else she had gotten, he hadn't put up THAT much of a fight when she had gotten the top.  
  
It was a jean Minnie skirt that came up to mid-thy, and if she bent over, you could see what was under it. The top was basically that of a string bikini that showed way too much of her upper chest with beads hanging down from it to cover her stomach a little bit. It would have made a good Halloween costume, not an outfit you wear on a date.  
  
Just by seeing her outfit, you can tell that Ginny has become the rebel of the family. She had grown up quite a bit since her first year. Now she had wonderful curves in all the right places, and she wasn't afraid to use them to her advantage.  
  
Harry stood up and stretched chuckling at the sounds he heard coming from downstairs. Ginny was at it again. This was the 5th time this week he had woken to them bickering, and it was the fifth day of the week. Ginny was defiantly a teenager and a rebel. "Ron, time to get up, we have to go shopping for school supplies today."  
  
Ron shot Harry and angry glare. "Not now! We can do it tomorrow."  
  
"No, today. Come on, you promised. Don't you want to see what new brooms there are, or how cheap the old ones are?" Harry new this would change Ron's mind.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not going with Mom and Ginny. They'll kill each other, and I don't want to be a witness." Harry agreed it would not be a pleasant outing if the 'women' went along. They were busy getting their things together when they heard a crash, and fighting started up again. "Oh great." Mumbled Ron, in a most facetious way. "Here we go again." As the boys headed down the staircase, they saw a barely dressed Ginny, very red-faced in anger heading up to her room. Probably to either lock herself in it, or to change into something even more revealing. Harry, of course, loved what he saw whenever Ginny walked around in tiny outfits, and personally couldn't see anything wrong with it. (A/N-All Harry Potter Fans: This will change! I'm making him this perverted for a reason. Don't worry; the Harry you all know and love will be back, unless you don't want him to be!)  
  
"Mom, Harry and I were planning on going to Diagon Alley today, to get our school supplies. Please don't make us bring Ginny, any money you give her to get school supplies will probably be used to but more revealing clothes anyway, and I'm not up to a fight today." Ron said as he walked into see his furious mother attempting to carve a chicken for no apparent reason other than to use a knife, and hack at something with it. "Who, mom, calm down, and put that thing down too. You're going to hurt yourself. Why don't you go and make some tea, and try to take a nap, let Bill handle Ginny. He's here and available." Bill shot Ron a glare from across the room.  
  
Bill was currently living at home, until he was able to return to work. He had accidentally been cursed by being in one of the tombs, and Gringnotts had sent him home for a break, before they let him go back in. He was much like Ron, in the sense that he could hardly handle Ginny. However, since he had been home, Fleur stopped by every day to take her English Class, although they were most likely currently working on his French, as in French Kissing. She was the most able person to control Ginny, so Bill would only have to worry on his French lessons, and Fleur her English lessons.  
  
"Yes, yes, that would be wonderful. You boys have a good time, and Bill, please keep a careful eye on Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the living room, and tried to rest.  
  
"Ok mum, we'll go get ourselves situated. Don't worry about Galleons." Since Fred and George's business took off, I have plenty. This was true. Fred and George had insisted on taking care of Ron when it came to money. The had quite a lot of it now. They were even rivalries with Zonko's joke shop.  
  
With those last words, the boys ran up to the fireplace, and flooed out of the house. Reappearing seconds later, in Diagon Alley. They quickly walked from where they were to Gringnotts, and took out all the galleons they would need. Once that was done, they quickly walked to Flourish and Botts.  
  
They entered to see that the place was crowded with students buying their schoolbooks, but one person caught their eyes. She was beautiful. Her long wavy light brown hair that tumbled into curls at the middle of her back. Her sparkling brown eyes were filled with strong emotion as she looked around at the shelves of books. Her curvy body was not covered entirely by the suggestive outfit she wore, but that doesn't mean she was throwing herself out there. Her red v-neck shirt showed only a little cleavage, although it fit quite snuggly, and her mini jean skirt wasn't THAT small. Both guys' mouths were hanging open. One in shock, and one in a throw of male hormones.  
  
"Wow. I know who I want my girlfriend to be this year." Ron said, still ogling at the beauty in front of him. "She's just what I've been waiting for." The girl dropped the book she was holding and 5 guys were reaching down to pick it up for her, however she got it first, looking curiously at all the boys on the floor, as if they were each aliens of some sort. Apparently, she was amazed that anyone would want to pick up her books.  
  
"Ron? What are you thinking? How can you think that about Hermione? And since when was she built like that?" Harry started out strong, but soon his hormones took over.  
  
"That's Hermione?" Hermione looked up after hearing the familiar voices, and she bolted for the door, dropping all her books in her wake. 


	3. Guess Who

Chapter 2: He's Back  
  
Hermione kept running as fast as her legs and shoes could carry her. 'How did they find me? Was it coincidence, or something else? This was way too close. And to make it worst, they recognized me! Shit!' She was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice where she was going when suddenly she ran into someone. "Sorry." She looked up to see who it was that she had crashed into, and felt her stomach drop. "Malfoy" she finished.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy stared at her in disbelief. Here was this exquisite woman standing right in front of him. 'Who would have thought the mudblood would be so stunning in a few short years? Maybe I should lose the jerk act, and pray she'll forgive me, cause I'd love to have her in my bed waiting for me.' "Where are Potter and Weasley?" As if on cue, the two ran up to them.  
  
"Hermione. Why'd you run off?" asked Ron, still stunned that this much of a change could be made in such a short time.  
  
"Erm.." She started, but just as she thought this day wasn't going to get any worse, another voice was heard calling her.  
  
"Hermione!" She looked up and her heart literally stopped. There he was, not at all surprised by what she looked like, but more surprised by her company. "Honey. It's been way to long." Jim Morris was staring down at her. Her swiftly pecked her on the cheek before she could react.  
  
Hermione started to back away in horror, and to nearly everyone's surprise she turned and ran as fast as she could in those high-heeled shoes she was wearing, not caring about the condition of her shoes. She just ran for the second time today, scared as hell.  
  
Jim didn't look at all put out, if anything he smirked a triumphant smirk. Ron's curiosity got the better of him. "Who are you? Why did Hermione run off?" He asked.  
  
Jim just laughed. "Jim Morris." He shook each of their hands as they said their names. "So, how do you know Herm?" He asked.  
  
"Well Harry and I are her best friends."  
  
"I'm the.erm.enemy of her, and them so to speak." He said, waving his hand at Harry and Ron. "How do you know her? And why haven't I seen you around school. You aren't old enough to be out of school."  
  
"Oh, I'm in Ravenclaw. I'm Herm's.boyfriend." He smirked after saying the word. Silence. Everyone stared at Jim.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Ron said, his anger towards Hermione starting to build.  
  
"Oh yeah, we've been dating since the end of last year." Jim watched with satisfaction as each face went from one emotion to the next, even Draco Malfoy's. Hermione obviously hadn't told anyone about him. Perfect. She was just as stupid as he had thought.  
  
While all this was going on however, Hermione kept running, until she reached muggle London. Realizing she hadn't gotten anything done, she slowly left muggle London, and went back to Diagon Alley. She saw them all standing right where she had left them, and she snuck back into the stores, careful not to be seen by Harry, Ron, Draco, or Jim, Hermione got all of her shopping done. She was just leaving the last shop when someone grabbed her from behind.  
  
Jim held on tight as she squirmed in his grasp. "Hey Herm! Did you miss me? And what's with this get up? Are you trying to arouse me on purpose?" Hermione's eyes filled with terror when she realized what he had just said. " Anyway, I guess you didn't tell your little friends about me huh? Well, I told them for you. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later ok? She you at school!" And with that, he left a trembling Hermione all alone, shivering even with the summer heat.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
When Hermione got home, she found the house empty; notes from her parents told her they were at work. She also found two owls waiting for her. One was a 'Why didn't you tell us about your boyfriend Jim?' note, and the other was a Howler that Ron had so graciously sent her. 'Great. This is just what I need. Jim's back, turning my friends against me, aroused, and ready to attack again. This is just Fucking Perfect.'  
  
Tired, Hermione immediately dropped her things off in her room, and headed towards the bathroom for a long, calming bath. Just what she needed now, a long hot bath to sooth her, and her nerves? She opened the door, and started to unrobe while turning the taps for hot water. Sinking into the warm water she grabbed the tube of bubble from the side of the tub. When she was finally to her shoulders in the water she relaxed. All the torments of the summer were washed away. She felt the grease and grime and sweat she had built up over the days disappear. She sank deeper into the tub.  
  
The water was so mesmerizing. It's warmth spread, never diminishing, and before Hermione could realize what was happening she was in a dream world, when petty human things didn't matter, but strong mental images did.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been asleep for, but the water was freezing by the time she woke up. Hurriedly she grabbed a towel and dashed to her room to get dressed in her relaxation clothes. It was only 6:00pm, and she didn't have any visitors coming over so she was free to dress as she wanted. Grabbing her blue pajama bottom and her blue tank top to match she quickly got dressed and through her hair into a ponytail before running downstairs to make popcorn. She felt like watching a movie, so she grabbed her bathrobe and slippers while thinking which movie she'd watch.  
  
When the popcorn was ready, and the DVD was in the DVD player (a/n: who knew the grangers were loaded with cash?) She sat on the large couch, stretching her legs out. This was the way she liked it. Watching her favorite movie, Shrek, while relaxing. No work, no stress, and no school guys. This was almost perfect. Almost. Suddenly, it came to her. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a big box from one of the cabinets.  
  
Inside the box was the oddest assortment of sweets, both magical and muggle. This was her private stash, one even her parents didn't know about. They assumed the box was filled with old junk she didn't want to throw out. Now, it was perfect.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione ran upstairs to her room once the movie was done. It was her sanctuary. The one place she could be alone and no one could bother her. She walked in to her closet and pulled out an outfit she never would have bought had Ginny not been with her. It was a Minnie shirt and a top like a bikini top with a light blue see through jacket to go over it, so it seemed a bit more acceptable. Grabbing her keys she headed to her car after leaving a quick note to her parents.  
  
Blasting the radio as she drove her favorite song came on. It was one of the few songs she felt understood her; for all that she was unfeeling.  
  
Night lift up the shades let in the brilliant light of morning  
  
But steady me now for I am weak and starving for mercy  
  
Sleep has left me alone to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
  
And all I can do to hang on, to keep me from falling into old familiar shoes  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
  
unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer  
  
and you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create  
  
an oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone  
  
you leave me here burning in this desert without you  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
Everything changes everything falls apart  
  
I cant stand to feel myself losing control  
  
In the deep of my weakness I know  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
How stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
She drove until she reached a pond by the side of the rode. She went into the back seat of her car, and brought out her paints. The only thing that had kept her sane through the last few months, her art. She had always loved art, but since that night she had become obsessed with her painting. Lately she had been selling her least favorite ones to help pay for books, and more paints. These were truly the only things that she responded emotionally to.  
  
Heading to the park bench, Hermione, started to set up her easel and watercolors. She had come to a lovely circle of trees around a pond covered in water lilies. It was one of her favorite spots to come and paint, and on a beautiful day like it was, it was just what she needed to relieve stress.  
  
Hermione knew she would ruin her outfit, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she was ever going to wear it again. She was much too preoccupied with capturing the light for her work. When she started painting the colors led her hand, creating a magical piece of work if anyone ever saw one. Many of the famous composers, and artists that you hear so much about had been wizards and witches, as she had learned, and it had become her goal to follow in their footsteps by revolutionizing the world of art.  
  
Already locals recognized her for her work, but at Hogwarts she would truly create lovely pictures of the lake, the forest, the creatures, and even the castle itself. She couldn't wait to take her paints to school. It would truly be magical.  
  
Finally, having set up her work, and having started her latest piece she heard something behind her. Turning, her view was blocked by the legs of someone. Her eyes traveled up, and she found herself face to face with someone who she did not need to see right now.  
  
(A/N: If I was really cruel I'd stop here, but I'm not, luckily for you!)  
  
"Malfoy, what the Hell are you doing here? I really don't need this now, so if you'd be so kind." Hermione started, afraid he would so something to her work.  
  
"Is that how you great an old friend? No, I don't think so. Where did your manners go young lady, your parents would be very disappointed?" He said while wearing his signature smirk.  
  
"Why would you care? You're so wrapped up in yourself, or Pansy. depending on the situation."  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"I don't have time for this."  
  
"So, what made you leave Potty and Weasel earlier today? They seemed really pissed off when you left. Is there a reason behind your mysterious absence?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Fuck off, and go find someone else to bother. The light is almost gone, and I want to finish this painting." Hermione sat down again and kept working on her watercolor, while she could still see.  
  
"I see. You're not a bad artist, for a mudblood. Any way, who's your boyfriend? Apparently Potter and Weasly didn't know about Mr. Jake. Is there a reason for that? Like you wanted to keep them from meeting him?"  
  
"Go away, I need to finish this. And, no, Ron and Harry didn't know about Jake, but I have a good reason, and he is NOT my boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh, problems in Paradise. I understand completely." He said with a sneer on his face.  
  
"Leave me alone you bastard." The sun had set, and she was packing up to go. Within seconds she was in her car driving off, leaving a baffled Draco in her dust.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione sped off as fast a she could. She knew the route by heart. But that couldn't help her now. She was blinded by her anger towards Malfoy. It was hard to understand, but that git had managed to get her so mad, and she wasn't paying attention to the road.  
  
Speeding down the road as fast as her car could go, she lost all sense of safety and common sense. She kept going faster 60 mph, 70 mph, 80 mph way way way above the speed limit. She had gone completely oblivious to life around her. That is, until she saw a cat cross the road. She instantly hit the breaks. It wasn't fast enough, or maybe it was to fast. The car sped off the road, spinning as it went. It finally tipped over and hit a tree as it rolled down a steep hill. The last thing she saw before slamming her head against the windshield was that damned cat, and it looked like it winked at her, but being in the state she was, she couldn't be sure.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Draco watched her get into the car and speed off. He noticed how fast she had started going. He knew she wasn't in a safe mind to drive. He got into his black convertible and sped off after her. He could just see her as a cat ran in front of her car. She sped off the road into the worst car crash he had ever witnessed. Parking the car on the side of the road he ran to her. Pulling out his cell phone he called 911 and got an ambulance heading to her aid. He got back into his car, praying she would be all right, and hoping he had done the right thing.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
The song is Stupid by Sarah McLachlan 


	4. Nice to meet you

My Name is Irene:  
  
The paramedics had arrived, as had a few doctors from Saint Mungo's. They had taken over the situation, saying they we from another Hospital, and they would deal with the crash. Obviously they were lying through tier teeth, but no one was going to call them on it.  
  
Hermione was transported to the Hospital before anyone got the chance to take a real good look at what the accident had done. When the damage was finally surveyed, it appeared Hermione had broken her left arm in 3 places, cracked 2 ribs, had a concussion, and suffered from a number of other head injuries, including internal bleeding because she had gone head first through the windshield of her car. All in all, had she not been a witch, she most likely would have been dead, and if not, she would have been considered a medical miracle.  
  
They knew who she was, and when she awoke they told her they had informed her parents of what had happened. They had been extremely worried, and one of the nurses suggested she send them an owl, seeing as how she had been unconscious for a good 3 days.  
  
Hermione wasn't stupid though. She knew she should be grateful, but she also knew she could use this to her advantage. A few words to Dumbledore and this could work. She set to work right away, sending an owl first to her parents, and then to Dumbledore.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Draco was almost sick with worry about Hermione. What had happened? Was she alive? It had been a brutal accident, and he knew had she been a muggle her chances of survival were slim. He had also noticed a change in her from last year. Why had she left Potter and Weasley without a word? Why hadn't she told anyone about Jake? What on Earth was she hiding? He couldn't answer any of the questions, but he could guess, and start to put the puzzle together that was Hermione.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Dumbledore was sifting through his mail back in his office at Hogwarts. It was not his usual official Headmaster business letter, nor a plea from Fudge for help. Nope, it was from a student. Hermione in fact! What a surprise. This was defiantly not the ordinary letter either. It was quite long. He wondered what on earth could be bothering her so badly she wrote him over the summer?  
  
He opened the letter and began reading it, taking in every word she wrote with care. By the time he got to the fifth paragraph he knew she needed serious help, but at the end of the letter, he knew what he must do. He must grant her wish for a new identity for her last year at Hogwarts. He only had a little less than a week to do it, but he would make it work. He would save what was last of Hermione Granger if it was the last thing he did!  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Hermione spent two more days at the Hospital before she was aloud to go home to see her family for the first time since the crash. The doctors had healed her up quickly, and she was nearly back to her old life. Things were nearly the same. Occasionally she would feel pain in her left arm, but it wasn't that bad.  
  
Once she got home, her parents, and hopefully Dumbledore would greet her so they could talk about her arrangement. She hoped to go back to school under a new identity saying Hermione had transferred to a school in the United States. This might let her off the hook with Jake, as well as give her some time to do things she loved to do, as long as her school grades remained way above average. She would also cut back on the know it all routine, which she hadn't done in quite a while.  
  
And so, she left Saint Mungo's. It would not take long to get back to her house, so she was by no means worried about it.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
When Hermione finally arrived at her house, she was greeted in a predictable ay. Her parents ran out to get her, hugging her, kissing her, telling her they were glad she was ok, ect. True to his word, Dumbledore was there too. He was standing on the sidelines watching Hermione's parents tell her everything would be ok, but he noticed something different about Hermione.  
  
The sparkle in her eyes was gone. The emotions that would have had her crying tears of joy a year ago was not there. She had lost a number of her best qualities all thanks to his lack of attention to her, thinking she could take are of herself being Harry Potter and Ron Wealsey's best friend. But oh how wrong he had been. And now he saw his mistake right in front of him, and he hoped he was not too late to make things right.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
About 2 hours later Dumbledore and Hermione started to talk about her secret identity. It should have something to do with Hermione. They were thinking along the lines of doing an anagram. So far the best ones were Erin Hoem and Irene Ohm. Once they had established that her name would be Irene Ohm they got to work on creating a personality for her. Using Hermione's basic interests and likes. They came out with a girl along these lines:  
  
Name: Irene Ohm  
  
Age: 17 will be 18 on June 7th  
  
Parents: Amy and Henry Ohm  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Pets: A cat (Ginger Snap) and 2 dogs (Lacey and Bruno) and her own Owl (Hestia)  
  
Social Status: Muggle born Witch--( wealthy but not too wealthy  
  
Hobbies: Reading, writing, art  
  
Talents: Art and writing  
  
Quittich: No!  
  
Old School: Salem Academy (an American school for Witches and Wizards School) Reason for coming to Hogwarts: To live with her cousins while her parents are getting a divorce  
  
Knowledge of England: None  
  
They also created fake pictures of her, family heirlooms and such to make her seem real. They cut Hermione's hair and styled it, so her hair was no longer bushy, but it was straight down to about 1 inch before it ended, where it became curly to the end. It reached about down to her rib cage, or mid back, however you looked at it. Hermione then went out and bought some more new clothes to go with the ones she already owned. Her brown eyes went from a regular brown color to a honey color with gold specks do to an advanced spell. Dumbledore had altered the spell to make the effects last for a month, so each month the spell would have to be preformed. Her hair color stayed the same, except they highlighted her chestnut brown hair with streaks of both red and blonde hair.  
  
They had gotten her more makeup to make her seem a bit more teenager-ish, and to make it easier for her to understand the concept of it, Dumbledore to her to use it as if she was painting, and her face was the canvas, but she had to make it look tasteful. She got the idea, and soon learned makeup could be fun, when she had always thought it to be ridicules.  
  
The total time spent on making her become Irene was about 4 ½ hours. It took much longer than anticipated, but that was just the physical aspect of it. For her past life, Hermione was learning quite quickly. By the end of the week Hermione Granger would be in Hogwarts for her last year as Irene Ohm. This was going to be a totally twisted experience!  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
From now on I will refer to Hermione as Irene, as will all the characters, but when she is thinking she will be Hermione. Hopefully it won't be too confusing. Please review, because I still have none!!! 


	5. Welcome Ladies

Irene Goes to Hogwarts  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
The next few days were spent of perfecting Irene. Hermione had everything ready. She knew here life backwards and forwards, but there were a number of perks to Irene. She could learn what everyone thought of herself, she could be a person totally different from herself, and most of all she could control her own life. This was the best gift she could ever have been given. It was as if someone had said 'Here, we now give you a year of freedom, do whatever you want as long as your grades are up.' She would not screw things up this time!  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Irene, honey, we have to get to the platform early. You don't want to be late do you?"  
  
"No Aunt Jane. Gosh, this still feels really weird!" Irene broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I know, but we have to do it."  
  
"Ok. Let's go. Can I drive?" Since the accident and her car was a wreck, they had gotten her a new car, much more to her liking. A 1989 Chevrolet Corvette in medium blue with matching interior, automatic, perfect for any growing girl. It was now one of her most prized possessions. Except for Crookshanks, who she couldn't bring to Hogwarts this year, for people might recognize him.  
  
"How on Earth did you get such a nice car. We didn't give you THAT much money!"  
  
"Anything is possible when you have both a bank account and a large vault at a magical bank!" Irene replied with a sneaky smile.  
  
"Just don't do anything stupid!"  
  
" I know aunt Jane."  
  
They got into the car any drove in a comfortable silence to the train station, where Irene left her 'Aunt' to get on the train. Now it was time to put her acting skills to the test. While everyone said she couldn't lie, she defiantly could act, when she wanted to.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to one of her friends Lavender, who defiantly didn't recognize her. "Can you please tell me where I can find platform 9 ¾? I am a transfer student and I can't seem to find it." She put on her best 'help me please' face s she looked around wildly.  
  
" Sure, come with me. Ok, now what you have to do is walk through that wall, and you'll be home free. Just don't let any muggles see you."  
  
"Muggles? What a muggle?" She asked. " I'll never get used to British accents and words." " A muggle is a non magical person."  
  
" Oh, thanks. See you on the train then."  
  
"Alright, good luck."  
  
With that, a nervous looking Irene walked through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. She managed to get through, and when she did, she acted like a first year that had its breath taken away. That wasn't too hard though. Every year it looked dazzling.  
  
Instantly she got an empty compartment and sat down. She stupidly sat down in the seat that if the door was opened, it looked like no one was in here, and no one could see her from the outside. She had become invisible in her seat. This was not her goal.  
  
Soon after, Harry and Ron came in, both looking less than pleased. " Where is she? Are you sure she didn't tell you anything Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I haven't seen her all summer mate, do you think something happened to her? I mean, she didn't look to pleased to be caught by us in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Do you really think that's the case? That she'd skip going to Hogwarts because we saw her? She was going to be Head Girl for goodness sakes!"  
  
'Irene' had watched this unfold right in front of her. It was only then that she cleared her throat. "Ahhm" Both boys looked up at her.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron ran to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, who? I think you have me mistaken for someone else."  
  
"Oh, sorry for bothering you." Wit those words said, a whistle blew and the train lurched forwards. "We thought you were our best friend, Hermione Granger."  
  
"We'll just o back to our compartment them. By the way, what house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor, 7th year. My name is Irene Ohm."  
  
"I don't recognize you. Oh, and I'm Harry Potter. This is my best friend Ron Weasley."  
  
"I just transferred from Salem Academy in the States. It's a pleasure to meet The Harry Potter, and his best friend."  
  
"Oh, well, sorry to bother you."  
  
With that, both boys left hr compartment, disappointed. Although, disappointed would be an understatement, possibly the understatement of the century.  
  
About a half hour later the door opened again. This time revealing a well- built blonde haired gray eyed someone whom Irene didn't want to deal with.  
  
"I can't believe I can't find her. Is she dead? Did I kill her? I should have stayed around to make sure she was ok, even if she is a worthless mudblood, and I can't believe Potty and Weasel haven't talked to her. Did she leave school, and Jake seems very upset about it. What is with that guy? I mean, he acts like she's his no matter what." He kept on pacing and rambling around, until he noticed he was not alone. "What are you doing here?" He towered over the 5'6" frame of Hermione at 6' 3".  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said, completely unfazed by his anger.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Irene Ohm. I'm a transfer student from Salem Academy."  
  
"Oh. You look familiar. Have we met before?"  
  
"I highly doubt it."  
  
" Well. If that's all, I'll just leave you alone."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about whatever happened."  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you sounded distraught, and I thought you might want to get it off your chest. It's always good to tell a person who doesn't know you, and ill probably never see you again your troubles, because then they can't judge you."  
  
"Hmm.well.let's se where to begin." And so, Draco told her the whole story from the beginning, from where he was tortured by his father, to where he met the incredible mudblood hat stole his heart, although he still hadn't realized it, to where he was afraid he had killed her. "And that's about it. I don't know where she is, or how to find her."  
  
" You never know, she may be closer than you think." Irene said, a small smile gracing her features. "Now, if you'll please leave, I must change my robes." She said as the speaker cam on announcing that they would arrive at Hogwarts in 5 minutes time.  
  
^^^^^^^ The sorting had started, but not one 7th year Gryffindor paid any attention.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry grumbled as he looked around the Great Hall. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He did notice, however, that a certain new transfer student had sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"How the Hell am I supposed to know?" Ron whined back. Both were in horrible moods since learning that Hermione was nowhere to be found.  
  
Irene suddenly felt the urge to go up to them and reprimand both of them for their language, but she felt it would be to revealing had she done that. Instead she settled for a glare down at their end of the table. Where she was now was with Seamus and Dean. Both trying to flirt with her, and failing miserably.  
  
"So, Irene, what life like in America?" Ginny Weasley asked.  
  
"It's nice. Quite different from here I suppose." 'Shit! Bad answer! I need to work on my cover story!' "It's defiantly less formal there, and it's more easy going from what I have seen." 'Where the hell did that come from! I'm Hermione Granger, I can't lie to save my life!'  
  
"I have a cousin who lives in the states. Do you know him? His name is Thomas Cruise. I believe he is quite famous there." Dean said.  
  
"Never heard of him." Hermione was in trouble now!  
  
"Really, that's quite surprising. Well, if you don't mind, I was thinking I would head up to the common room, care to join me.?" But just as he started his proposal, Dumbledore stood up and began talking about the same old news.  
  
"Welcome to another Year at Hogwarts. It is my great pleasure to introduce a number of new faces. First, please give a warm welcome to our new exchange student, Irene Ohm. She has traveled far from her home in America to spend her last year of school with us. I'm sure you'll all give her a pleasant experience of Hogwarts, and England in general." Hermione stood up as her name was called. It was so weird. She felt so out of place here. " As to another introduction, may I introduce our new DADA teacher: Mrs. Lillian Wiessman. She will be your teacher for this year. Please treat her with the respect you show all of your teachers." A young woman stood up. She looked to be in her late twenties, and was gorgeous. Her dirty blonde hair was almost gold, and the robes could not hide her shapely figure she wore. Every poor boy in the school with at least some hormones was absolutely enthralled by her. She looked like a fallen Angel. "Our Head boy and girl are Mr. Malfoy and Miss Ohm, ho will both bring new ideas to our school. And now, Let's Eat!"  
  
If anyone at all found it weird that the exchange student was Head Girl, they kept it to themselves. They mostly thought it would have been Granger, but many were glad that it wasn't Granger who had taken over the position. It was some carefree exchange student, who wouldn't try to control them. The only people who thought it was suspicious was in Slytherin, apart from a Ravenclaw and a few Gryffindors.  
  
^^^^^^^ 


	6. Behind Door Number 1

Meet The New Miss Know-it-all  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Dinner continued without any major problems, but Harry and Ron continued to search for Hermione, they just couldn't seem to find her anywhere. As soon as the dinner had ended they went straight over to corner Professor Dumbledore before he could manage to make an escape.  
  
"Professor! Wait, do you know where Hermione is?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I trust you are well. What seems to be troubling you so early into the school year?"  
  
"Well, sir, it seems that we can't find Hermione Granger anywhere. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you Professor?" Harry asked, with an innocent tone in his voice that would have take years of practice to get out right.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I was hoping to announce this tomorrow Mr. Potter, but it seems Miss Granger has moved to Timbuktu, and she will not be attending Hogwarts this year. You can still send owls to her, I'm sure she'd be glad to hear from you. I will be announcing her move at breakfast tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I had better be getting into bed, as should you, the new school year starts tomorrow, homework and all." And with those final words, Dumbledore left both Harry and Ron gaping after him.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Not far away, a Slytherin had hung around just long enough to hear where Hermione had gone, but he was too confused to really take note as to where it was. Hermione had moved without so much as a good bye to her friends. I mean, sure, she had acted weird and no one had known she had a boyfriend, but it wasn't like she had totally disregarded everyone, like she had done with moving. This was way too weird.  
  
Pondering the puzzle that was Hermione, Draco made his way to the Head dormitories. He got there just in time to see the new girl run through the portrait to their rooms. She seemed to know her way around the school, judging by the fact that she was alone. He decided to do a bit of his good old fashion spy work, that he had learned by living at a mansion full of dark magic and people who wouldn't hesitate to kill the first thing they saw that moved. He crept up behind her to find a picture he had not expected to find.  
  
It was a simple portrait, and by whispering the password it swung open. The password was apparently 'Secrets' and it opened to reveal a luxurious common room. He was looking at the most beautiful room he had ever seen, outside of Malfoy Manor. The room was decorated in darker shades of the house colors. Navy, Forest Green, Maroon, and a Mustard Yellow, with black to tie it all together. The room looked very welcoming after such a long days travel. He saw Irene sit down on one of the black leather chairs that had a Navy pillow, and open a book that seemed to have appeared out of no where. Fascinated by the picturesque scene in front of him, Draco never noticed it when Irene stopped looking at her book, and began looking at him. She stared at his, as if wondering what he were doing just watching her, when he walked into the room and up the right staircase, to a room that had a portrait of himself on it.  
  
In fact, when he looked around, he noticed that there were many portraits. There was one of Him, one of Irene, on her door, one of Albus Dumbledore, and one that was blank. It was a couch, but no one was on it. This wasn't unusual, so Draco didn't take much notice of it.  
  
Stepping to the portrait of himself he heard himself drawl at him. "Well, what do you want your password to be now?" His portrait self drawled, in a very Draco like manner.  
  
"Did you even have to ask? Hollow, of course."  
  
"If you say so." The portrait drawled as it opened up to let him in.  
  
Draco walked in to find a room that he felt much suited him. There was no real color to the room. Everything was silver, empty, hollow, and gloomy; the list went on and on. There was a giant bed, covered in all things silver. A desk was in the corner, it would have been brown, for it was wood, but it had been painted silver. Everywhere he looked there was silver. The perfect color to describe his life. And so Draco settled in, to find that silver was the only color he had ever liked, but it would never beat gold, when it came to money.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione had walked in a sat down on the couch, using her wand to summon a book from her trunk. She read for a while before she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned up to see Draco Malfoy staring down at her, an odd expression on his face. Because Irene had no reason to hate him, unlike Hermione, she had just stared at him. Eventually he walked off to his room, and set his password. There was only one bathroom in the space they were given, and because of that Hermione knew she would have to wake up early to get in there before Malfoy.  
  
Sighing, Hermione got up off the comfortable chair and walked up to her portrait. "Please set a password." The likeness of her asked.  
  
"Hmm...how about changes."  
  
"Wonderful. Have a good nights sleep."  
  
Hermione walked into the rooms that had been set out for her. They were very luxurious and she was sure Lavender and Parvati would be very jealous. The room reflected her very much, in more the one sense. Her room was painted Cream, with a very very light green border, almost white. There was a dresser and a desk, painted in the same fashion. On each was a bunch of White Lilies, in clear glass vases. On the walls, everywhere, were different mirrors. All of different shapes and sizes, and the one in her closet would talk back to her. She wondered how long it would take until she got sick of looking at herself.  
  
After looking around her room numerous times, Irene finally fell asleep, exhausted from such a trying day. As she lay back, her last thought was how hard this year was going to be, and how much she was going to miss being Hermione Granger.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
The next Morning Hermione woke with a start. She felt as though she had missed something important, and it was killing her. Looking at the clock by her bed, Hermione decided it was time to wake up and face the day. Stretching, she turned and faced a mirror to find that her hair was a mess.  
  
Knowing that she had to make an impression, Hermione grabbed her make-up bag and headed to the bathroom. She walked in to find a giant bathroom, with a giant tub, a Jacuzzi that could fit two, a shower, and other basic need of a luxurious bathroom. After removing all of her clothing, and folding it into a neat pile, Hermione stepped into the shower to find many different fragranced items. She chose her favorite smell, which while it may be odd sounding to many people, it smelled absolutely incredible, and thus she chose it. It was cranberries. (A/N: I know, it may sound weird, but it is one of my favorite scents. I have it, and it smells absolutely incredible.) It smelled sweet, but also had a bit of a tang/sour smell to it, and was just the fragrance she was looking for.  
  
After using as much water time as she felt she could stand, Hermione turned of the water and opened the door to step out, only to find a slight problem with her plan. As soon as she opened the door, Hermione saw the last thing she needed. Malfoy, with a towel wrapped around his waste was staring right at her, and had a perfect view of her in all her glory.  
  
"Oh." He said 'Shit! That girl must be the hottest little thing at school.' He though, while letting his eyes wonder.  
  
"Ah." She said back. 'Damn it! Why's it have to be Malfoy? Why now?' There was no need for screaming, as neither of them were that kind of person. Hermione tried to move past him, hoping to be able to reach for a towel without him seeing more that he had to, but to her horror she found that not only could she not reach for a towel, she was pressed up against him.  
  
Malfoy had lost the ability to speak, as he stared into the eyes of a goddess. She was so perfect, and while he tried to control himself, it was all he could do not to grab her and snog her senseless. He was not having so much control down south, however, and it became blatantly obvious to both of them, considering the position they were in. "Here, let me grab one for you." He reached behind him, and grabbed a towel for her. Blush was covering her cheeks, and he felt as though he had never seen anything so cute. He handed the towel to her, as she mumbled her thanks. 'Gods, it feels so good having her chest against mine.' But once she had the towel the contact was lost, and Draco felt like whimpering.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." Hermione said, not being able to look him in the face.  
  
"No problem. We'll just have to set up a shower schedule."  
  
"Right." 'Damn. What is he doing to me? I feel so...giddy around him, so careless. I think I might not have gotten enough sleep.' "Well, I'll be seeing you later then." She turned and walked out of the room, grabbing her makeup bag. There were enough mirrors in her room, and it wouldn't be a problem to use one of them.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in potions."  
  
"What?" She turned around and popped her head back in through the door.  
  
"That's or first class, potions with the Gryffindors."  
  
"Oh. Right, well I'll be seeing you then." She turned and was gone.  
  
'Gods, she is gorgeous! Maybe this will be a good year after all.' and with that though, Draco Malfoy walked into the shower that had been occupied by Hermione only minuets before.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Harry woke up with a very odd feeling in his stomach. He felt like something was out of place. Looking at the time, he realized he was late for breakfast. Grabbing his clothes he changed at a lightning speed and raced down to make it in without having to eat like a hippogriff on the run.  
  
Everyone in his dorm was gone, even Ron, which made Harry feel a bit odd, considering he was usually up early and Ron was usually scrambling to make it to class on time. Throwing his shirt over his head, Harry made a run for it. He got into the Great hall just in time to see Dumbledore get up and make everyone quiet down to listen to him.  
  
"Many of you are wondering where Miss Granger had gone, and why it is not her being Head Girl this year. In light of recent personal events, Miss Granger has found that her education would be best spent at a facility in more of a need for her...talents...shall we say. She has moved to a place called Timbuktu, and will continue her education there." Most of the students snickered at this, seeing that it had an unusual name. "If you would like to send an owl to miss Granger, they will have to go through me, and once a month the letters will be sent through me to her, seeing that we don't want anything less then nice going through the post to her. Any attempts to contact her without me knowing about it are strictly forbidden, and I'm sorry I will not be able to allow you to see her. Thank you, and that is all." Dumbledore took his seat, and as he did so the whispering began.  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Ron asked him, after about 5 min of Harry's complete and utter silence.  
  
"Oh, just how I miss Hermione. I feel like it's been ages since I last actually talked to her, like for real, not just how are you, but ore then that."  
  
"I know how you feel, mate. I haven't really spoken to her in so long, I'm beginning to forget the sound of her nagging at us to do homework." Ron sighed. He really did miss Hermione. That was something he never expected to do.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Hermione heard every word they had said. She felt so lonely just then, and she felt herself tearing up. "Would you excuse me, Dean, Seamus, it appears I have just remembered something dreadfully important. I'll see you both in class." And with that, she left to go find a place to cry. She never thought she would miss being Hermione Granger, but she did now.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Draco had seen Irene get up and leave the Great Hall, and odd look on her face. He had never been one for reading emotions, but he did know when something was wrong. He got up and stealthily followed her. Moving about in the shadows. He knew that if he were caught it would not be a pretty sight, but he didn't know how he knew tat, so he just followed his instinct and kept to the shadows.  
  
She led him back to their dorms, and once she was their she collapsed on the couch, sobbing. Draco, who had never liked crying and had always been told it was a weakness, was drawn to the sounds of her sobs. He wasn't sure what to do, so he did what he usually did when he was unsure of himself, he resorted to his oh so wonderful instinct.  
  
Quietly he took the sobbing girl into his arms, and tried to comfort her best he could.  
  
"Shh, it'll be alright. Just let it all out. Do you want to talk about it? I'll listen if you want to talk," he whispered into her ear trying to calm her. 'Shit! What on earth got her this upset?'  
  
"Draco?" He asked. Her voice no more that a whisper.  
  
"I'm here. Shh...everything will be ok."  
  
"No, it won't." she stiffened as she realized the predicament they were in. She suddenly became aware of every place he touched her, and she wanted to disappear.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Totally baffled by her stiffness.  
  
"Nothing, just...nothing. I'm fine, now."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you didn't seem pretty fine, and"  
  
"I'm Fine." She cut him off with such coldness. Draco was hurt. He was just trying to be nice. "I'm sorry, it's just not a good time. Give me a bit of time to adjust."  
  
"Let me guess, it's that time of the month, right?"  
  
She whacked him with the nearest pillow. "No, it is not. I'm just a bit homesick, that's all."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault." 'Well, actually it is...but that's a thought that is meant for another time.' "Wait! What time is it?"  
  
"Shit! We're late."  
  
"Ok, let's go, now!  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Hello my lovely fans. I know it took a while for this chapter, but it is here now. I hope you liked it. It is also my longest chapter and I hope it doesn't bore you! I've already started the next chapter, so you won 't have to wait this long. If anyone would like to beta read this story, email me. I am in great need of a beta, seeing as my spelling is absolutely awful! I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll continue reading. If all goes well you'll have another chapter soon.  
  
~Lily Bell 


End file.
